


tipsy

by bluesunset1



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, fluff only, i rushed this SO HARD, lots lots lots of fluff, siwon is insecure for some reason, softie boys, tHIS IS SO SHORT, wook gets emotional when hes drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesunset1/pseuds/bluesunset1
Summary: ryeowook is discharged, a celebration is in order.





	tipsy

it was such a long time since the boys had seen their precious fake maknae.

today was ryeowook's discharge, and they were all buzzing with nervous excitement on the way to pick him up.

everyone was tense in the car on the way. hyukjae’s leg bounced nervously, leeteuk chewed on his lip as he always did, donghae bit his fingernails and shindong was essentially buried in his phone. siwon stared out the window, searching street after street they passed to hopefully see his precious dongsaeng.

he only snapped out of the trance he seemed to be in when their leader spoke up among them, breaking the uncomfortable silence. 

‘maybe we should see who he’ll come to first when we go to see him.’ suggested leeteuk, with a laugh and a dimpled smile everyone loved so dearly. 

‘ah hyung, you know he’ll come to you first.’ said hyukjae, gummy smile on display. leeteuk looked proud of this, like it was a fact.

‘yah! he’ll come to me first, i just know it.’ replied donghae, pridefully. 

siwon only chuckled softly at their back and forth, and everyone turned their attention to him. donghae raised an eyebrow at him and siwon returned the expression playfully.

‘what do you think, masi?’ 

‘i don’t think he’ll come to me first,’ his eyes scanned all of them quickly, ‘probably teuk-hyung.’ leeteuk smiled again at this, and siwon shot him a little grin. 

‘maybe he would run to you first, just don’t try to give him a high-five.’ hyukjae quipped, without looking at siwon, but he could see the smile painting his face as he said it. 

siwon laughed, nodding and putting his hands up in fake surrender. ‘ok, ok. no high-fives. i promise’ 

‘yah! he’s even asking for them now!’ leeteuk said, laughing. 

they all burst into laughter at this, donghae clapping his hands loudly as he laughed as he always did. siwon turned red, and put his hands down in his lap again. 

by the time their laughter finally died down, they had finally made it to where they agreed to meet with ryeowook. 

they stepped out of the car and siwon broke into the biggest, warmest smile as he sees his friend. he barely hears leeteuk as he explains their plan to him and they all line up, waiting. 

ryeowook smiles, a little watery as he really just wants to give his hyungs a hug. he just walked forward, knowing how one of them would pull something in the end anyways. 

leeteuk stepped out, and everyone stared at him, begging to yell as they felt scandalized. donghae and hyukjae made a huge deal of it, grabbing their leader and weakly and jokingly slapping him on the back and shoulders. 

they all gave up and joined in a group hug, siwon meeting eyes with the younger member and feeling like they had a whole conversation with just one look.

ryeowook looked like he was a bit on edge. though it paled in comparison to when jungsoo came home, and siwon spent as much time as he could every day with his hyung, but he could tell nonetheless, the younger boy was exhausted.

siwon wanted to frown, wanted ryeowook to come to him for kisses and hugs, like he did on the rarest of occasions, but he wanted it nonetheless. he felt selfish, knowing how hard it was for him to be vulnerable like that. he was similar, the tall man held himself to be a reserved type, but he was different around his members. 

siwon held himself to be private, somewhat closed-off. but all his members knew better. his leader and the camo-clad man before him knew best though. 

while he stands there, lost in his thoughts, ryeowook has busied himself greeting his hyungs individually. before he knew it, toned but slender arms wrap around his middle and he feels a small head nuzzling into his chest, all punctuated with a sweet call of his name. 

‘siwon-ah,’ calls the shorter man, again, annoyance tingeing his tone, ‘what are you thinking about?’

siwon looked down, returning the hug immediately and apologizing under his breath and squeezing the other tight. ‘ah, just that i’m happy to see you.’ he smiled, and when he pulled back he saw that ryeowook was hanging his head and had his hand raised. at this, siwon's eyes lit up, and a resounding smack echoed through the street as he returned the high-five to his younger member. 

the noise had alerted the other members and leeteuk came over, pulling him away from siwon as he felt his forehead dramatically. 

‘wookie-yah, has service changed you that much?’ he cried, face pulled into a dramatic expression of horror. siwon continues to laugh as ryeowook ‘faints’ into his leaders arms. 

as their laughter slowly dies down, they make their way to the van, heading to get ryeowook home so they could go out for dinner together 

—

at the dorm, hyukjae and their youngest argue over what he should wear. all he wished for in his letter to him was that the dancer would help pick him an outfit for their first outing reunited. 

siwon mindlessly scrolls through his phone as they continue to aimlessly bicker. eventually folding his hands in his lap and staring at the wall, he sees leeteuk staring at him just out of his field of view, and he meets his eyes and feeling his ears heat up, he looks away. what the hell was up with him today?

‘it must be nice for ryeowook to feel so loved today, eh?’ says their leader, startling siwon from getting lost in his thoughts once again.

he nods in response, relaxing against the couch cushions with a huff. ‘we owe him that much right now, yeah.’ he says, simply.

leeteuk nods sharply in agreement, and then a silence falls over them again.

eventually, hyukjae and ryeowook's tizzy makes its way into the living room where the rest of the members are, and ryeowook is dressed in something only hyukjae would pick out. not that it didn't suit him, because it did. it was a pretty, flowery button up, lilac in color. it made him look pretty.

siwon silently kicked himself for finding the way his fists balled as he argued with hyukjae adorable. the way he tried to push himself up on his tiptoes to try and be intimidating. 

standing now, he walked over and rested a hand on his friends shoulder. the smaller boy visibly relaxes, hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose with a sigh. 

‘let’s get going and quit this petty arguing, yeah?’ he beams, desperate to have this end. 

they all nod in agreement and head for the door, and siwon feels proud of himself 

—

the rest of the day was nothing short of amazing. there were laughs and tears, they enjoyed an enormous spread of food for lunch. they laugh as they shared a cake for heechul's birthday, they teased ryeowook as they received their letters he’d no doubt stayed up all night writing for them.

siwon smiled as he ran his fingers over the paper of the envelope as they sat in the car, onto dinner. he hated how spaced out he felt, how hard it was to pull himself away from the thousand yard stare he was currently giving to the front windshield. he wondered in the back of his mind if any of his hyungs were worried about him. 

before he had too much time to dwell on it, siwon is being shaken by the shoulder as they are leaving the car. hyukjae is playfully tickling his sides, and siwon flails, feigning anger as he pushes his friend off him easily. 

they all settle around a table, leeteuk, yesung, shindong and heechul had to leave for their own schedules. leaving himself, ryeowook, donghae, and hyukjae all by themselves.

they drank, a little too much. siwon laughed and laughed as he sprayed champagne (a little too expensive, thought donghae) all over the table. whatever made ryeowook happy, siwon thought.

siwon was no lightweight. with the others, it was a different story. hyukjae and donghae were harassing poor, poor wookie while he sat there taking shot after shot, still laughing all the while.

it was really time to wind down, and as siwon took another sip from his beer, with a grimace he stood up and collected his messy members into the van to go home. 

— 

ryeowook is such a messy drunk.

on the way home, they were all lucky they didn’t throw up in their poor managers van. they quickly stumbled their way to their dorm.

after dropping off dumb and dumber, siwon comes back to the car to tend to ryeowook. his heart breaks and his head spins while he gets back in the car to see tears staining his plump cheeks.

‘wook,’ starts siwon, apprehensive as he sits before the other, ‘why are you crying, mm?’ 

the other sniffles, and looks up at him, pouting, eyes teary. he feels his heart shatter into about a million pieces in that moment.

with a sigh, he runs his thumbs over his cheeks, clearing him of the tears that come over and over. 

siwon sighs, resigning himself to the fact that he’s not going to get an answer from his dongsaeng right now. as they approach his street (siwon decided staying at his apartment would be better, more familiar for ryeowook.), he pulls the boy into his hold, hoisting him up on his back. he quickly thanks their manager as he exits the car, and he grounds himself on the feeling of wooks legs around his waist and arms draped on his shoulders. 

easily pushing into the door of his apartment, ryeowook flops onto the familiar comfort of siwon’s couch. the older boy moves to the kitchen, and as he did so, he hears the younger mumbling to himself in the living room. he peaks around the corner, trying to compress the smile pulling at his features.

glass of cold water in hand, he sits next to the boy on the couch and passes the glass to him. that’s when he finally speaks up, and it startles siwon.

‘i’m sorry for crying in the car earlier’ he apologizes, voice small. 

siwon responds with is a shake of his head, ‘you don’t need to apologize, ryeonggu,’ sweetness drips from his tone when he uses the nickname, and the pinkness that creeps into the others cheeks is not lost on him, ‘you know i wouldn’t make fun of you.’ wook perks up at this, smile brightening a bit.

at least siwon thinks, and then his friends dinner has made a return all over the front of his shirt. 

he knows how humiliated and pathetic ryeowook must feel in that moment, and he’s quick to carry him to the bathroom. he can hear the sniffles coming on again, and he grimaces at the thought.

‘hey, hey’ he kneels down in front of the boy sitting on the counter ’ ‘s alright. it’s okay.’ he begins undressing him, pulling off his now trashed clothes and putting them in a bag so he could wash them better later.

all he gets from the other is a weak nod, and siwon wraps him in a towel while he starts a bath for him. ryeowook insistently grabs at the hem of his shirt, cooing at him that if he had to be naked, siwon had to be too.

with a heavy sigh and a grin, he pulls off his clothes, stripping down to his underwear. wook gives him a playful look and toys with the elastic of his waistband, which the older follows up with a pointed look and a firm shake of his head. but as always, the vocalist is nothing if not stubborn, and he pulls it back far, releasing it with a resounding thwack! as it comes in contact with his hyungs backside. 

siwon curses the younger under his breath, laughing as he playfully reaches out for his throat, a feigned threat. ryeowook plays along, going limp against the polished toilet seat. their laughter dies down into a comfortable silence and the younger is lifted into the warm, welcoming water of the tub. 

‘you take care of me so well, masi.’ ryeowook muses as siwon gently massages soap on him, and the familiar nickname brings warmth all throughout siwon’s chest.

‘that’s my job, wook.’ he says, trying to sound simple, but knows that the way things are going he probably is getting a little misty-eyed. he curses under his breath and the younger man looks up at him with concern. 

he shakes his head to try and dissolve the others worry, all he feels is a warm hand, wet with bath water, cup his cheek. siwon is again met with a beautiful, bright smile as warm as any calm morning.

he leans over him, and their mouths connect and in that moment it’s heaven. the younger is cupping his hyungs cheek in his slender hand, and siwon is trying to convey with this one gesture just how much ryeowook means to him. 

they pull away, starved for breath and eyes blown wide as they stare at each other. 

as quick as possible, ryeowook finishes himself up in the shower, against all of the older’s protests. siwon surrenders himself to rummaging through his closet, finding wook a comfortable shirt and pants to wear to bed. it was colder than usual in his apartment, so he picked out a long sleeved but thin shirt and some warm flannel pants. 

when ryeowook put on his clothes, he couldn't help but smile at how baggy they were on his small, shorter figure. he struggled to stifle his laughter as he rolled up the sleeves. 

‘siwon-ah! i’m drowning in these clothes.’ he pouted, and siwon melted a little bit as the cute expression.

‘i know, i know, but it’s all i’ve got.’ there's a short pause, and siwon pulls the younger towards his bedroom. 

‘c’mon, wookie. let's get you to bed.’ he pulls the smaller boy to his chest, and ryeowook has no problem nuzzling there.

‘siwonnie,’ he whines, hands fisting in the olders shirt, leaning up to kiss his jaw. siwon’s head leans back in response, sighing. ‘i love you so much hyung..’ his voice trails off.

there's a moment of silence before he responds, he hears a familiar noise.

snoring.

siwon gives an exasperated sigh to the ceiling, scooting over and wrapping the two in a blanket, and drifts off to sleep with him.

**Author's Note:**

> hihi! im sorry if this was bad, i rushed it a bit as a gift for my friend :( i hope you enjoyed it though! thank you for reading ❤️


End file.
